Fabrevans One Shots
by alli2345
Summary: Just simple stories about Fabrevans that I have in mind.
1. Everyone Needs A Valentines Day Kiss

Quinn walked down the halls of McKinley, only to see that everyone was at least kissing someone. Except one person. _Sam_. But he was too busy going after….. after…. Quinn didn't even want to think about it. Last year, she broke his heart. This year was a time for new changes, for him and for her. Once Quinn was close to her locker, Sam all of a sudden ran up to her. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi Sam," Quinn said.

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

"No," Quinn replied to him.

"Well, tonight all of us- Sugar, Rory, Artie, Puck, and me- are going to Breadstix, since all of us are single, we just thought that we should spend Valentines Day together."

"Um…" Quinn replied.

"Come on Quinn! It'll be fun!" Sam said smiling.

Quinn looked at him for a moment and said, "Sure, I'll be there. What time?"

"Um… Around 7? I'll pick you up," Sam said.

"Okay," Quinn said," See you later."

So Sam drove Quinn to Breadstix, and apparently, everyone from the glee club was there. Mercedes and Shane were sitting at a table by themselves, while Puck, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Rory, Sugar, Artie, Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Blaine were sitting at a table together. Sam suggested maybe they should get a table to themselves and Quinn reluctantly agreed. The waitress seated them at the table they sat at before, when they did the duet competition together. "This brings back a lot of memories," Quinn said laughing.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. Quinn looked down at her hands. The waitress came and took their orders, then when the food came, Sam and Quinn ate their dinners without talking to each other.

The drive back to Quinn's house was silent. None of them were talking. Quinn was to shy to say anything and Sam was, was, Quinn didn't even know what he was thinking. Finally Sam pulled up in front of her house and Quinn said to him, "Goodnight Sam."

"Wait," Sam said.

"Huh?"

"Um… Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

Without any hesitation, Sam leaned in and met Quinn's lips. Quinn was shocked at first, but then relaxed into the soft kiss. Quinn pulled away and Sam stared at her. Quinn asked," Why did you kiss me?"

Sam smiled and took her hand into his and replied to her, "Well, everyone needs a Valentines Day kiss."


	2. Valentines Day

**Hi! So like the chapter before this, it's based on valentines day. So the one before this chapter was created for tumblr, but apparently it was rushed and I was studying for something. So in this chapter I have Finn and Artie well, let's say interrupting Sam. And quinncedes friendship. Well hope you will enjoy this chapter. If anyone has any ideas for one shots, please pm me! And review! Then I'll get it done faster!**

**Alli**

* * *

><p>Quinn was taking stuff out of her locker and Mercedes came up to her and she appeared like she came out of nowhere. "Hey Q," Mercedes said, "I know we haven't talk that much anymore but-"<p>

"Mercedes, what do you want?" Quinn asked, slightly annoyed.

"I want advice," Mercedes said.

"On what? Singing? I can't help you with that," Quinn asked confused.

"No. Love," Mercedes said, "I don't know who I should go for. Sam or Shane. You pick."

"Mercedes," Quinn said while closing her locker, "I can't tell you who you want to be with. But I can tell you that you have to pick Shane."

"Why him of all people?" Mercedes asked.

"Because he is your boyfriend! Were you expecting me to say Sam?"

"Yes! You probably didn't say Sam because you still love him!" Mercedes said, accusing her.

Quinn looked at her shocked. "I said Shane because first all, he's your boyfriend. Second of all, your eyes shouldn't wander."

"You still love Sam," Mercedes said quietly.

"No I don't," Quinn responded quietly.

"You do," Mercedes said, "Go after him."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Go tell him how you feel, before the day ends. It is Valentine's Day."

"What about you?" Quinn asked.

"Don't worry about me, go after Sam before he gets away," Mercedes said.

"Thank you 'Cedes," Quinn said, hugging her.

"No problem Q," Mercedes said hugging back. Quinn backed away from the hug and ran to her next class.

S & Q

Sam was busy looking through his locker when Rory came up. "Hey Sam," Rory said in his heavy, thick, Irish accent.

"Oh, hey Rory," Sam said, still looking through his stuff.

"You know how you said you would help me get a girlfriend?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, not looking up.

"Can you help me now?" Rory said pleadingly.

"Who do you want as your girlfriend?" Sam said.

"Quinn."

Sam couldn't believe what he just heard. Quinn? As in his best friend Quinn? "Can you repeat that again?"

"Quinn, you know from glee club?"

"Yeah," Sam said, slightly disappointed to know that Rory wanted _his _Quinn.

"Can you get her to go on a date with me before I actually ask her?"

"Um, actually Rory, I, um, uh, asked Quinn to be my date tonight at Breadstix," Sam said completely lying, "Since we're both single and everything."

"Oh," Rory said disappointed, "I'll just ask Sugar. Well, thanks anyway!"

"Okay, see you later Rory," Sam said. _Great, _Sam thought, _How am I going to ask Quinn out?_

S & Q

The whole afternoon, Sam was devising a plan to get Quinn to go with him to Breadstix. Yeah, he liked Mercedes, but it was obvious that she was taken. And there was no possible way that he would win her heart. So he was just going to have to go after Quinn instead. But what did he feel for her? _Butterflies, I start chewing out lip just hoping the words I say to her are right_, Sam thought. _But what does it mean?_ Sam thought. So he just talked to Puck and told him everything that he thought about when he was with Quinn. Puck nodded his head and said, "You're in _loveeee_ with Quinn."

"How so?" Sam asked him, "I also like Mercedes."

"But do you feel the same around Mercedes?"

"No."

"See! It proves that you love Quinn!" Puck said exclaiming.

"But how am I going to get her to go with me to Breadstix tonight?" Sam asked him.

"Leave it all to me," Puck said, with a smile creeping up his face.

S &Q

"Hey Baby Momma!" Puck said to Quinn.

"What do you want Puck?" Quinn said annoyed.

"Will you meet me at Breadstix tonight?" Puck asked.

"Why?" Quinn said.

"Because we're both single and we need to enjoy our high school life before we graduate."

"Okay, um, I'll meet you there. What time Puck?" Quinn asked.

"Around 8? All the festivities begin around that time."

"I'm fine with that," Quinn said.

"Thanks Q! You won't be disappointed!" Puck said yelling as she walked away. Puck pulled out his phone and texted Sam. His part was done.

S & Q

Sam got there at 7: 55? Whatever, he was waiting for Quinn anyway. At, 7:59?, Quinn arrived. _She looks like a goddess, _Sam thought.

"Hey Sam," Quinn said, taking Sam away from his thoughts.

"Uh, hey Q! What brings you here?" Sam said. _That was really stupid! Why did I say that? I already know what she's here for_, Sam thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Um, I was supposed to meet Puck here. Do you know where he is?" Quinn asked.

"Well, uh, he called me and said he got sick and asked me to take his place," Sam said.

"Oh, I guess we should get a table, right?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Uh, right!" Sam said cheerfully. So they got a booth, got their food, and talked during the whole entire thing. _Should I tell her?_, Sam thought during the end of their meal. "Um, Quinn?" he asked her.

"Yes, Sam?" Quinn said.

"Um, I, I, lov-" Sam started but was cut off by Finn.

"Hey Sam, Quinn, what are you guys doing here?" Finn asked them happily.

Sam got up and whispered to Finn, "I was kinda in the middle of telling Quinn that I love her so, can you please go away?"

"Uh, sure, well see you two tomorrow!" Finn said, walking away.

"You were saying?" Quinn asked him.

"Um, Quinn?" Sam said taking her hand, "I want to tell you that I, that I love-"

"Hey dude!" Artie said wheeling himself over to their table. "Hi Quinn!" he said, addressing her, "So what'cha two doing tonight?"

Sam let go of Quinn's hand and put his head on the table. Quinn looked worried and finally realized that Sam wanted to finish what he was saying so Quinn said to Artie, "I think Sam wanted to finish saying something to me, so can you please go away?"

"Okay gurl," Artie said, "See ya'll tomorrow!"

"Finally, he's gone," Sam said taking his head off the table. Quinn moved over to his side of the booth and said to him, "Sam, I want you to finish what you were saying to me before we were interrupted."

"Quinn," Sam said taking a deep breath and taking both of her hands, "I love you."

"Sam," Quinn said smiling, "I love you too."

"Good," Sam said leaning in to meet her lips and smiling at the same time. Quinn melted to the kiss once Sam's lips met hers. This was a pretty good Valentine's Day after all.


	3. Once Upon A Time

**Hi It's Alli!**

**Well this story is based in Storybrooke, which is in Once Upon A Time. I wrote this to make up for what i thought was supposed to be last night's episode. so... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>There is a town in Maine, where no one can leave or escape. But can love conquer it all? It is your turn to find out.<strong>

S & Q

A girl, named Quinn Fabray, was looking around for a new place to stay. As long as she could remember, Quinn had been an orphan. A 17 year old, still with no family or relatives. But every once in a while, Quinn would go to the library to keep her mind off that. Quinn met one of her best friends, Rachel Berry, along with Rachel's friends, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Finn Hudson. Like her, every one in while they would go there. But now, it was a time for them to catch up and get to know each other better. But on the way there, Quinn bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Quinn said apologizing.

"No, it's um, my fault, I didn't see where I was going," the guy said. Then Quinn felt something or someone lick her hand. It turned out it was a dog! "Hi little fella! Where are you heading to?"

"Um, uh, me and um Joey were heading to the library. And Joey is um, how to explain this, uh, my guide dog."

"Oh," Quinn said embarrassed, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's alright, besides I'm still teaching Joey how to get around the place."

"Okay, so since you're heading to the library, how about we go there together?" Quinn asked him.

"That sounds, um great," the guy said, "I'm Sam. Sam Evans."

"And I'm Quinn Fabray," Quinn said smiling.

"Do you think you can lead me and Joey? He doesn't know the way there yet. I just got him yesterday," Sam said.

"Sure," Quinn said. She took his hand and led both Sam and Joey to the library. Quinn wasn't noticing but Sam was blushing the whole time. Even if he couldn't see her, he already knew she had a pretty voice. He rubbed his hand over and figured out her hand was soft and smooth. "Here we are," Quinn said brightly and blushing the whole time.

"Oh, um, really?" Sam asked disappointed.

"I can take you inside to meet my friends," Quinn suggested.

"That sounds great. I don't have many friends," Sam confessed.

"Neither do I. I rarely go out," Quinn said, "In reality, they're the only people I met in this town."

"We'll see about that," Sam said chuckling, still holding onto Quinn's hand as she led both him and Joey into the library.

S & Q

Quinn led Sam and Joey to the meeting spot where, she, Rachel, Finn, and Puck usually met. The spot contained comfy couches and very fluffy pillows. But the odd thing was, they were all looking at a book. Puck didn't like reading and Finn was too stupid and dumb to even read. But both were listening to Rachel read to them. "There was once an prince who was selfish. One day a beggar came to castle. She offered him a rose in exchange for shelter. But the prince sent her away. The beggar woman told him not to be deceived by appearances. She offered him one more time, but again he sent her away. Then the old beggar turned into a beautiful-"

"Hey, I'm here!" Quinn said cheerfully.

"What did she turn into?" Finn asked.

"Thanks Q," Puck mumbled, "We were just getting to the good part."

"Well sorry, I brought a friend and where did you get that?" Quinn said taking her hand away from Sam's and crossing her arms, still smiling.

"Well whose you're friend? I don't see him. Is it Sebastian and Santana?" Finn asked confused.

"No you idiot," Puck said punching Finn in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Well we found the book on the table over there," Rachel explained.

"And we found out the title was called 'Once Upon A Time'," Finn said joining in.

"And we decided to play a little game. We were supposed to compare all of us to a fairytale character," Puck said grinning.

"I'm supposed to be Beauty from Beauty and the Beast," Rachel said.

"I'm supposed to be the Beast," Puck said.

"And I'm supposed to be Pinocchio!" Finn said brightly.

"Who chose that for you?" Sam asked behind Quinn.

"Me," said Puck, "Pinocchio is dumb like our little Finn here!"

"That's because his curiosity won him over, like Alice," Quinn explained.

"Oh. So who did you bring Quinny?" Puck asked.

"This is my friend,-" Quinn started but was cut off by Puck. Sam looked over Quinn's shoulder and surprised to hear Puck.

"Sammy!" Puck yelled.

"Puck?" Sam asked.

"Sammy come here!" Puck said engulfing Sam in a hug.

"Hey Puck," Sam said while patting Puck on the back.

"Where have you been?" Puck asked curious.

"At home. My mom doesn't want me to kidnapped or killed because I'm you know what."

"Oh, that's all right. I see that you met our wondergirl Quinn who stays locked up all the time."

"Really?" Sam asked, but looked in Finn's direction instead of Quinn's.

"Yeah," Quinn said ashamed, "For like as long as I can remember."

"Where are you Quinn?" Sam asked, putting his hand out trying to find her.

"I'm right here Sam," Quinn said putting her hand out to meet his. Once their hands touch, both of them started blushing. At that same time, Santana and her best friend Sebastian appeared.

"What's up Puckerman, Midget, Frankenteen," Santana asked them.

"Santana," Sebastian nudged her, "There's two new people here."

"Oh, hello there. I'm Santana. This is my boyfriend/ second best friend Sebastian Warbler!"

"I'm Quinn, this is Sam," Quinn said introducing the both of them, "How do you guys know each other?"

"Glee club," all of them answered.

"What?" Sam and Quinn asked.

"Glee," Rachel explained, "We all know each other because of glee. Puck, Finn, Santana, Sebastian, and I are all in glee, along with other people, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Change, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Rory Flanagan, Sugar Motta, and who else is there? Oh yeah and Brittany S. Peirce."

"My best friend besides Sebastian," Santana added in.

"What's with the weird last name Sebastian?" Sam asked him.

"I used to be a Warbler before I joined Santana's glee club. Blaine used to be one too."

"Oh," Sam said.

"Let's play the game again!" Finn said.

"What game?" Santana and Sebastian asked disgusted.

"We compare ourselves to fairytale characters," Finn said.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled embarrassed.

"Sounds fun, I wanna play," Santana said sitting on one of the couches.

"Me too," Sebastian said sitting next to Santana and putting his arm around her.

"Sure," Sam said sitting on one of the pillows.

"I guess," Quinn said sitting next to Sam on the comfy pillows.

"Let's start with Q and Sammy boy," Puck said.

"Okay," Rachel said flipping through the pages of the large book, "Let's see if Quinn represents someone in this book."

Puck looked over Rachel's shoulder and asked, "What about this chick?"

"What chick?" Santana asked annoyed.

"Rapunzel," Rachel answered plainly.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Rapunzel. Rapunzel was girl who was locked away in a tower and had really long hair. She was stuck in a tower until a prince came. But it only made the witch who locked the girl away in the tower very angry. So she took the girl and cut her hair and took the poor girl to the desert. When the prince came back for her, the witch found him and threw him out the window where he became blind and he survived."

"What happened to the prince and Rapunzel?" Quinn asked.

"It doesn't say," Rachel said flipping through the book, "It just goes on to the next story."

"I got the perfect idea who should be Q's princey!" Santana exclaimed.

"Who?" Sebastian asked his girlfriend.

"Trouty Mouth here," Santana said, "They're perfect, Quinny with short hair and Sammy here blind."

"I gotta go," Quinn said getting up.

"Where are you going," Sam said getting up and grabbing her hand.

"I have to go home," Quinn said, leaving the group's spot and exiting the library.

S & Q

Quinn walked slowly outside. She didn't mean to take Santana's comment personally but it kind of did make sense. She had short hair, like Rapunzel had her cut. But Quinn's hair was short and choppy. Sam was blind, just like the prince. 'But would Rapunzel and her prince meet again?' Quinn thought.

"Hey Quinn!" Sam said running after Quinn with Joey.

Quinn turned around and saw Sam running after her with Joey by his side.

"Quinn, why did you run off after you heard what Santana said?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said, "It felt.."

"Weird?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah," Quinn said agreeing with him.

"I felt the same too," Sam said looking at the ground.

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Mhm," Sam said, "I felt this weird connection whenever we touched, you know when we held hands."

"Continue," Quinn begged.

"I… um, felt a spark between us," Sam confessed.

"Really?" Quinn asked, "I felt the same too."

Sam smiled and asked, "Can you talk for a few minutes?"

"Um, well, I wish there was some way your eyes could be healed and then you could see me perfectly," Quinn said starting to cry.

Sam then leaned in and caught her lips. Quinn was shocked, but melted soon enough into his. Then some of Quinn's tears landed in Sam's eyes. Sam blinked a few times and suddenly all the darkness disappeared. When Sam opened his eyes again, he saw a very pretty- wait a hot girl standing in front of him and kissing him! She had her arms around him and he was kissing her back. Sam closed his eyes and re-opened them, to make sure he wasn't imagining things. When he re-opened them, Quinn was still there, beautiful as ever and she broke away from him. "Sam?" she asked him.

"I can see you," Sam said.

"What?"

"I can see you Quinn. I can see again!" Sam said Quinn into his arms and spinning her around. Quinn was laughing along with him and when he stopped spinning her, they kissed. The kiss was very passionate but also very slow. They both broke away, needing air. "You know what?" Quinn asked.

"What," Sam asked smiling and holding her.

"I think Rapunzel found her happy ending."

**The End! **


	4. Stories

Sam walked towards the day-care where his parents placed his younger siblings. This was the only part of the day where he felt like himself. School had every single girl fawning over girl. Sure, he was the popular jock at school, but there were no real people who he could be himself around. Except his parents and his siblings. Truthfully he was a dork who loved _Avatar_, Star Wars, Star Trek, and anything science fiction. Maybe someone would appear in life where he could just be Sam.

S & Q

Sam went inside the building and found his two siblings, Stacey and Stevie Evans, sitting really close to this girl inside a room. "So Peter Pan fought Hook one-handed. Wendy was afraid for him and even told him to fly. But Peter rejected, knowing Hook would then call him a coward. But Peter won fair and square against Hook and even got Hook to call himself a codfish! Everyone cheered and chanted 'Hook is a codfish, Hook is a codfish!' but then Hook lunged out Peter. But Peter moved quickly out of the way and Hook fell towards the hungry crocodile. Peter changed his mind about Wendy never having to grow up so he decided to-"

Sam cleared his throat and said, "I'm here to pick up Stacey and Stevie."

The girl looked up at him and said with an English accent, "Oh, um, and you are?"

"Sam, Sam Evans, their older brother."

"Oh yes, Stevie, Stacey, it's time for you to go now," the girl said to his younger siblings.

"But we want you to finish the story!" Stevie and Stacey Evans complained.

"Tomorrow, you two," the girl said with a smile, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Quinn!" Stacey said waving at the girl.

"Yeah, um, bye Quinn," Stevie said awkwardly.

"Bye," Quinn said waving and watching them as they ran out the door.

Sam looked at her and said, "Thanks, I'll pick them up tomorrow too."

"That's fine," Quinn replied.

"Um, gotta catch up to them, thanks again," Sam said before running out of the building.

S & Q

Sam went to school the next day, as always. He wasn't the one to slack off like his buddy Noah "Puck" Puckerman or the rest of the football team. His parents always believed that education lead to success. Like everyday, a bunch of girls ran up to him and Sam smiled at them, hoping that they would get the message that he wanted to be left alone. But they didn't leave. So Sam had to ask nicely, "Hi girls. Can you leave me alone for he rest of the day? Then we can talk later."

They al replied, "Sure Sam!" and went away to their first class. He saw Puck hanging out with co-captain Cheerio Rachel Berry at her locker. They were talking out making out sessions, sex, etc. Then he saw her. He wasn't suspecting her to be here. Heck, he didn't even think she went to this school. Maybe Carmel High. Well never mind, she was here now. Quinn was looking through her notes at her locker and saw Finn walk up to her. They talked a little bit, but he heard Quinn lie and Finn walked off. He wanted to say hi, he really wanted to, but the bell rang and Quinn took all her books for her first class and walked away.

S & Q

He definitely did not expect this. Quinn was his biology class. '_That was unexpected,'_ Sam thought. Then Ms. Grayson, the biology teacher said, "Class, we're changing seats. Please pay attention to your name and where you will be seated. Arthur Abrams, sit there over in the corner. Ms. Cohen – Chang, go sit to Arthur please." Then the list went on until she said his name. "Mr. Evans, sit in the middle row. Ms. Fabray, please sit next to him." Sam sat down in his assigned seat and saw Quinn nod at Ms. Grayson and took a seat next to Sam. "Hey," Sam said to her.

She looked up at him and said, "Um, hello."

"I'm Sam, Sam Evans," Sam said with a smile and holding out his hand.

"I clearly know that," Quinn said and took his hand, "And you're the older sibling of Stevie and Stacey."

"Correct," Sam said smiling wide, "So, where you from?"

Ms. Grayson started talking and Quinn said to him, "Maybe later."

S & Q

Sam didn't see Quinn in any of his classes after biology so he gave up and went to go hang out with Puck, Rachel, and the rest of that lot. He went out to the courtyard and saw Rachel and Puck hanging out with Mercedes Jones, another Cheerio, Tina, another Cheerio, Artie, a jock even though he was in a wheelchair, Finn Hudson, another Jock, Mike Chang, an awesome dancer along with being a jock, Brittany S. Peirce, another Cheerio, Santana Lopez, the other co-captain of the Cheerios, Kurt Hummel, the only popular male Cheerio, Blaine Anderson, the boyfriend of Kurt and a jock, Rory Flanagan, another jock who hangs out with Joe Hart or as Santana calls him "Teen Jesus", and Sugar Motta, a snobby girl who just hanged out with them. Sam sat down at their usual table and the gossip started. "Hey Evans, I saw you talking to Fabray in biology. You like her?" Artie asked him.

"What? No, we were just talking," Sam said.

Mercedes said to him, "Sam we heard about your encounter with the girls this morning. What happened?"

"I shooed them off, nothing personal."

"What happened in biology dude? I wasn't paying attention," Artie said. Sam didn't pay attention because someone caught his eye. Quinn sat down with a book and something to eat, but besides that there wasn't a lot. "Hello? Earth to Sam, I need to know what happened in biology, so I don't fail that pop quiz that Ms. G gives us after we learned a lesson."

"Huh? Oh uh sorry, um it was on pages 144 – 156."

"Thanks dude."

"I think Sammy boy here was checking out that Fabray chick. She looks hot to me," Puck said grinning.

"Noah!" Rachel said, slapping his arm.

"Don't worry Berry, you're still the hottest chick of them all." Rachel smiled and him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wasn't checking her out, she just caught my eye, that's all."

"Well I heard she's from Europe," Tina said.

"Really?" Rory asked brightly. He too was from Europe, but he officially hailed from Ireland.

"Where from?" Santana asked.

"London," Tina said.

"Maybe she met Peter Pan!" Brittany exclaimed. Brittany was always off but she was really smart.

"Yeah sure Brittany, she met Peter Pan and went to Neverland," Santana said, obviously bored and poking at her food.

'_London,' _Sam thought, _'She's from London. That explains her accent.' _

The group kept gossiping but Sam wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking about Quinn. Then the bell rang. So much for thoughts.

S & Q

Sam went to go pick up Stacey and Stevie again from the daycare center. He saw Quinn once again telling a story to Stevie and Stacey. He waited outside until Quinn finished. "So Alice followed the white rabbit down the rabbit hole and-"

"Quinn, what happened to Peter and Wendy?" Stacey asked her, "I forgot."

"Well, Peter and Wendy lived happily ever after in Neverland where they never grew up."

'_That never happened,' _Sam thought.

"How can you forget?" Stevie said smacking Stacey in the arm.

"I just forgot," Stacey said plainly, "Quinn can you finish the story?"

"Um, yes, well Alice followed the rabbit down the rabbit hole. She looked down into the hole and then fell in. Alice was floating in space. Then Alice turned on a light in the rabbit hole. She saw many floating in space, like books, chairs, anything. Alice finally reached the bottom and she saw a door! But the door was smaller than her. Alice saw a table with a bottle that said, 'Drink me.' So Alice drank a little bit of the bottle and shrank down to the size of the door. Alice pulled on the doorknob, but-"

Sam didn't mean to be rude but he needed to get Stacey and Stevie home so he knocked on the door lightly.

"Look Stacey, Stevie, your brother's here to pick you up," Quinn said to them.

"But I want to know what happened to Alice," Stacey whined.

"Maybe Sam can tell you," Quinn said, "I got to go now too. So goodbye." Quinn rushed out the door before them.

Stacey looked at Quinn rush out the door and tugged on Sam's jacket. "What do you want munchkin?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Can you finish the rest of the story for me?"

"Sure Stace," Sam taking her hand in his. _'That Quinn girl is really weird to change the story about Peter Pan and Wendy. I wonder what's up with her,' _Sam thought.

S & Q

The same thing happened to Sam like yesterday morning. The crowd of girls crowded around him yelling, "Sam will you ask me out?" or "Sam! Please be my boyfriend." Then someone pushed her way through the crowd and got to the front. It was Quinn. "Sorry girls but Sam has to work on a project with me," Quinn said pulling Sam away from the crowd of girls.

"Um, thanks Quinn," Sam said to her.

"Don't need to thank me," Quinn said, "You just needed help."

Both walked to biology together, but none were talking to each other. They entered the classroom and sat in their seats. Ms. Grayson said, "Are you ready for today's pop quiz?"

The whole class groaned including Sam. He forgot to study! Well he was too busy telling the rest of the story to Stacey and Stevie. "Did you study?" Sam whispered to Quinn.

"Yes," Quinn said, as Ms. Grayson handed the quiz to her, "The first answer is A."

"Thanks," Sam said. _'This is the second time I said thanks to her today,' _Sam thought, '_Well let's see if I can ace this quiz.'_

S & Q

Sam walked out of biology and followed Quinn to her locker. She knew he followed her and she asked him, "Why did you follow me?"

"I just wanted to say thanks again. You know for the quiz," Sam said.

"Like I said earlier, you just needed the help," Quinn said not looking at him and putting her books away. She got out her books for her next class and sighed, looking at the exit.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked her worried.

"Nothing, just tired," Quinn answered. She looked at the mirror in her locker and straightened her short blonde hair. '_She looks cute doing that,' _Sam thought. "Well, I'll see you later," Quinn said to him and closed her locker. She walked away from him and went down the busy hallways.

"Bye," Sam said too late. He started blushing. '_What's wrong with me?' _Sam thought, '_It can't be. I can't like Quinn Fabray. But I think I do.' _

S & Q

"Sammy boy!" Artie said wheeling up to him.

"Oh, hey Artie," Sam said.

"I saw you two again," Artie said smiling, "Maybe you'll be lucky enough to get your first girlfriend."

"Artie!" Sam said. This was supposed to be a secret between him and all his other friends. Even though he was one of the most popular kids at school, he had never had a girlfriend or his first kiss. He just wasn't interested in romance, well now he was.

"Woah, sorry dude," Artie said throwing his hands in the air, "Didn't mean to say it that loud."

"Can you keep a secret?" Sam said pushing Artie towards the cafeteria.

"Sure, what's up?" Artie said looking up at him.

"I think I like Quinn," Sam mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you," Artie said.

"I think I like Quinn," Sam said a little louder, "She's the only girl at this school who doesn't fawn over me. And she helped me twice today."

"Tell Puckerman this, not me. I know nothing about romance," Artie said. Artie was currently dating Tina and Tina was his first girlfriend. He had to go slow with her since he knew nothing about romance.

"Fine," Sam said pushing Artie to the courtyard, "But he's gonna tell Rachel."

"No he won't. You have to make him swear, then he won't tell Rachel or San," Artie said, "I did that when I started liking Tina."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as they approached their table.

"Positive," Artie said, "Yo Puck! Sammy has something to tell you."

"Really? Sam what's up?" Puck asked throwing his arm around Sam.

Sam shrugged Puck's arm off and asked, "Can we talk in private?"

S & Q

"You what?" Puck asked. They chose to talk under the bleachers.

"I think I like Quinn," Sam said looking down.

"Fabray?"

"Yeah, she's great with little kids and she even helped me cheat on my quiz."

"Anyone would do that for you. How do you know that she's different from the rest?"

"She doesn't seem that interested in me, not like the rest of the girls here at school," Sam explained, "She even brushed me off when I tried to talk to her after biology."

"Well Sammy boy you have tough girl. Good Luck," Puck said getting up.

"Are you going to tell Rachel? Or Santana?" Sam asked him suspiciously.

"Nope, Rachel's not interested in this stuff."

"Well aren't you going to give advice?" Sam asked.

"Nope, you're on your own," Puck said walking away from him. Sam looked at him walk away with his mouth open.

S & Q

After lunch, Sam decided to talk to Brittany and Santana. He caught up with them at their lockers. "Hey Britt, San," Sam said addressing them.

"What up Trouty Mouth?" Santana said looking at him.

"I like this girl-"

"Ooo! Sam likes someone!" Brittany exclaimed, "Who is it?"

"Not telling you," Sam said.

"Aww," Brittany said disappointed.

"Well anyways I like this girl and she doesn't seem into me. What should I do?"

"I hope it isn't me or Britt," Santana said, "Cuz Britt's mine."

"It's not you or Britt so don't worry. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Well first thing first. Do you have her number?"

"No," Sam said.

"Then get her number Lisa Rianna! Why are you standing here? Go now!" Santana said shooing him off.

"Okay, okay!" Sam said walking away.

S & Q

"Hey," Sam said running up to her in the hallway.

"What do you want Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Your number."

"My what?"

"Your cell phone number. So I can call you if I need help with anything."

"Really?" Quinn asked facing him.

"Really," Sam said.

There was a silence for a few seconds and then Quinn gave up. "Here, 934-5090."

"Wait," Sam took out his phone and said, "Can you repeat again?"

Quinn took a deep breath and repeated, "934-5090."

Sam punched in all those numbers that Quinn said and finally said to her, "Thanks Quinn. See you later."

"Bye," Quinn said waving. Once Sam was out of sight, Quinn walked in the opposite direction.

S & Q

Sam got out of school and texted Quinn:

_Hey Q!_

_Can you help me with Lit.?_

_Sam_

Sam waited a few moments and then his reply from Quinn came.

_Sure Sam. What time?_

Sam typed in:

_Maybe when I come to pick Stacey and Stevie up?_

Quinn replied to him:

_Fine with me. _

Sam pumped his fist in the air. He finally got to spend some time with her alone. Maybe not alone but at least he got to spend time with her.

S & Q

Once he reached the daycare center, he already saw Stacey and Stevie leaning on her, sleeping while Quinn was reading a book. "Hi Quinn," Sam said nervously.

"Oh," Quinn looked up at him and said quietly, "Hello Sam."

'_Her voice sounds beautiful,' _Sam thought. Sam came back to reality and said to her, "I, um need help with writing a story. Do you think you can uh, help me?"

"Sure, what did you feel like writing in particular?" Quinn said placing Stevie and Stacey gently on the chair they were sitting on.

"Maybe a romance packed with some adventure?" Sam guessed.

"Well that's fine with me," Quinn said sitting down on a chair near a table, "If you had any names for these characters in your story, what would their names be?"

Sam sat on the chair across from here and said, "Lucy and Trent."

"Don't you think you should write this down?" Quinn asked giggling, taking the chair she was sitting on and placing the chair next to him.

"Oh yeah," Sam said embarrassed. '_At least she laughed at something in front of me. I never really seen her smile before. Her smile is beautiful.' _

"Well what would want for your two characters in your story? Indulge me, " Quinn said to him once Sam got paper out.

"Well the girl helps him with everything and um, Trent starts to like her. Trent asks her if she could help him with school and Lucy agrees. The girl, Lucy, um, starts liking him after she spends so much time with him. Then Trent is shipped out into the navy and Lucy finally confessed her feelings for him. They become a couple and then Trent leaves for the navy. Trent is experimented to become an Avatar on a weird planet, but he comes back unharmed and when he comes back, he sees Lucy waiting for him. Then they kiss. "  
>"And that's the end?" Quinn guessed.<p>

"Yep," Sam said nodding her head.

"That sounds great Sam. I think you will become a great writer someday," Quinn said smiling at him.

"Thanks," Sam said blushing, looking down at the ground.

"You're welcome," Quinn said smiling and blushing, looking at where Stevie and Stacey were sitting. There was an awkward silence between them. "I think you should take Stevie and Stacey home before your parents start to get worried," Quinn said placing her hand on the table and looking down.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that," Sam said looking up at her. Quinn stifled a laugh and Sam smiled. Sam looked into her eyes while Quinn looked at his eyes. Sam leaned in and Quinn stared at his lips and held her hand up. Sam met her lips and Quinn placed her hand on his cheek. The kiss lasted probably lasted for only a minute, but it soft and slow. Quinn took her hand away from Sam's cheek and placed her hand on her lips. "We shouldn't have kissed," Quinn said, "You shouldn't have kissed me."

"Wait," Sam said, "I- "

"I'm really sorry," Quinn said apologizing and cutting her off, "Stacey, Stevie, wake up."

"Huh?" Stevie asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's time for you to go home," Quinn explained to him, "Now wake up Stacey. I'll get your stuff."

"Quinn," Sam said.

Quinn ignored him and was obviously embarrassed. Sam heard Stacey say, "Ow. Why'd you do that for?"

"Time to go," Stevie said.

Quinn got their stuff and handed it to them and then looked down at the floor and got her bags and walked out the door. Stacey watched her leave and said to Stevie, "Why did Quinn leave without saying goodbye?"

"Maybe something happened while we were sleeping," Stevie guessed. _'Yeah something happened Stevie. I kissed her!' _Sam thought.

S & Q

The next morning when Sam entered biology, he saw Quinn talk to Ms. Grayson and whatever Quinn told or asked Ms. Grayson, Ms. Grayson nodded her head. Quinn went over to Tina and told her something and Tina came over to where Sam was sitting. Tina sat next to him and Sam asked her, "What did Quinn tell you?"

"That she needed to switch spots with me. I was fine with that," Tina said.

"Why did she want to switch spots?"

"Dunno. Ask her yourself," Tina said, popping gum into her mouth.

"Yeah, I will," Sam said.

S & Q

Sam sent a quick text to Quinn that said:

_Meet me in the astronomy room_

_-S_

But he never got a reply from her. He assumed she was going to meet him there. By the time he got to the astronomy room, he found Quinn waiting there for him, arms crossed. "What do you want Sam?" Quinn asked, staring at him.

"I want to talk," Sam confessed.

"About what Sam? There is nothing to talk about," Quinn said. '_Her accent is sorta fading away,_' he noted.

"About what happened yesterday. And this morning in biology."

"That was nothing Sam. And in biology I just wanted to move."

"Quinn I know you're lying," Sam said.

Quinn looked at him and bit her lip. "Fine, I just felt insecure kissing you and in biology I couldn't stand being near you because you kissed me."

"How is that bad?"

"There are a bunch of girls who like, wait, love you. I don't want to see their hearts broken and the next thing I know they blame me."

"I'm just a crush for them. And they won't blame you. They'll realize that I'm happy and I want to be so badly with you."

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to say that," Sam said nervously, putting his hand behind his neck.

"Can you repeat that for me? That last part," Quinn asked him gently.

Sam gulped and said softly, "I want to be so badly with you."

"Are you going to ask or tell me anything?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn Fabray, I am madly in love with you. You are so affectionate, sweet, gentle, and I can't describe any more qualities about you. You are also one the only person, outside of my family, who I really be myself. So will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn bit her lip and smiled. Then she finally said, "Sam Evans that was a really touching speech. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. Quinn moved close to him and Sam leaned into her, both of their foreheads touching. "You know," Sam said to her, "You were my first kiss."

Quinn smiled and replied to him, "You were mine too." Then they kissed.

(2 months later)

Quinn walked down the hallway with Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. It was hard for her to believe that two months ago she decided to be Sam Evans's girlfriend and she gained new friends, Puck, Artie, Rory, Sugar, Rachel, Mike, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Joe, and Blaine. And one month ago she decided to be a Cheerio, in which Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina officially became her best friends. A lot changed for her for the past two months. She was quiet nerd to popular Cheerio and Sam Evans's girlfriend. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were talking about something but Quinn wasn't listening. She heard her phone ring and saw Sam's name on it. Quinn said to them, "I gotta go, see you later."

"Is it Sam?" Rachel asked excited.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Well see you!" All three of them said excited.

"Do you know something I don't?" Quinn asked them suspiciously.

"Nope," they all said in a chorus.

"Okay," Quinn said running off. She finally reached the astronomy room and saw Sam waiting inside. "Hi, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um Quinn," Sam said nervously, then he got on one knee.

"Oh my god, you can't be doing this Sam," Quinn said putting her hand to her forehead.

"I wanna marry you someday. So will you, Quinn Fabray, accept this promise ring?"

"Yes," Quinn replied to him smiling.


End file.
